Slumberparty Crashers 2
by Sheesuh Kitten and Ima Ninja
Summary: This is the sequal to Slumberparty Crashers...same authors, now shared pen name...CodelyokoxXiaolinShowdownxDannyPhantomxTMNT and total rnadom love scenes...and comercial brakes...made by us of course...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, or the idea of this story, well we kinda own that, but we thank all our reviewers! YOU PEOPLES WHO ACTUALLY CARE!

Xiaolin Temple:

"Okay, Rai, Omi, and Clay are at Clay's place for a while, so that's why we can finally have the party here!" Kimiko giggled.

"Yawn, when is this party gonna start? As long as we don't play the 'p' game, I'm happy," Katnappe purred.

"Yeah, that game is worse than Chase in a bad mood!" Wuya shivered.

"Who's Chase?" Aelita asked.

"I don't care," Yumi jumped onto the bed.

"Why is Yumi here? She isn't cool enough," Sissy spat.

"Uh…Sissy, she was here last party, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Sam said.

"Shut up, Manson, ever since you stole my ghost boy, you are my worst enemy!" Paulina shouted.

"Enough! I had been hunting ghosts all day! Let's just have some fun!" Valerie yelled.

"Yeah, owning an antique shop isn't all that fun either, wise girl!" April grinded her teeth.

"Stop fighting!" Angel shouted.

"Okay, here is what everybody ordered, Kimiko wanted popcorn, Katnappe wanted sushi, eww, Wuya ordered nachos, Aelita got chocolate, Yumi wanted a strawberry milkshake, Sissy wanted Ulrich, which unfortunately I don't have any of, so I got her cheese puffs, Sam got tofu burger, gross, Paulina said she was on a diet so I got her carrots, Valerie wanted steak, so I took Clay's secret stash of steak and cooked it, April wanted cheerios, Angel want a mini pizza, Sue ordered fruit roll ups, and I got raw cookie dough!" Shar laughed insanely!

"Okay, let's watch the movie!" Sue yelled, grabbing her roll ups.

"Okay, I put in Princess Diaries 2!" Kimiko twirled around like a princess.

"YAY!" everyone else cheered.

The movie started and everyone was lying on their sleeping bags looking at the widescreen TV, half way through the movie, though, THE POWER WENT OUT!

"AAAHHH!" all the girls screamed.

The lights turned on and they saw all the guys laughing hysterically, all of them in bathe robs.

"Rai? I thought you went with Clay and Omi?" Kimiko was confused.

"I forgot Ninja Fred," Rai blushed.

"Who the frick is Ninja Fred?" all the people except, Rai, Wuya, and Kimiko asked.

"He's my teddy bear," he held up a brown teddy bear.

"Why are you here?" Shar asked.

"We wanted to have a party ourselves, so can we have a co-ed?" Jack asked.

"Fine," the girls rolled their eyes.

"So, what are we gonna play?" Chase said evilly.

"Spin the bottle?" Sissy stared at Ulrich.

"Sounds like fun!" Sue smiled.

Out of nowhere Shar pulled out an empty glass Coke bottle.

"Who goes first?" she asked.

"Me!" Rai raised his hand and held his teddy bear close.

"Okay," Kimiko put on her lip gloss.

Rai spinned the bottle and used his wind powers so it would land on the girl of his dreams…

It landed on Shar. He leaned close to her and instead of kissing, they made out.

"Can they survive one day without making out?" Raph asked.

Next was Bob, who got Katnappe, what a surprise, not! They ran into the closet and did it again.

Then it was Mikey's turn, he got Angel, all they did was kiss passionately. Then they ran into the hallway where they found Rai and Shar making out, so they made out, too.

Next was Odd, who landed with Sissy, and they ended up liking their kiss.

Then it was Danny, who got Sam, so they joined the maker-outers in the hallway.

Then it was Chase, all the girls put on their lip gloss, well the ones who hadn't been kissed, but it landed o the ugly hag. You guessed right! Wuya…they ended up joining Katnappe and Bob in the closet.

Then it was Ulrich's turn, he landed on who everybody wants him to be with, especially him…YUMI! They joined the peoples in the hallway.

It was Casey's turn, he got April (duh!), and they just ran out into the hallway.

Tucker spinned and landed on Paulina, they went into the hallway…

"Well, nobody has spoken in a while," Jack didn't want to go.

"Spin Jack, Spin!" Kimiko said impatiently.

Jack spinned it and it landed on…dun, dun, duuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn…Kimiko. They joined Bob and Katnappe, and Chase and Wuya in the closet!

"It must be seriously crowded in there," Sue said.

"Okay, my turn," Jeremy spinned the bottle and landed on Aelita! That was so not expected, NOT! They went into the hallway with the many others who went in before them.

Raph spun and landed on Sue, because they were responsible, they just had a peck on the lips…then they ran into the crowded closet and did it.

"Well, we are the only ones who hadn't had a kiss yet," Quan looked at Valerie.

"LET'S DO IT!" Valerie dragged him into the crowded closet, while the people who were making out did it in the hallway.

-Fize Hourz Lazerz-

"That was the best it that ever happened to me," Shar hugged Rai as they walked back into the room. They lied down on the bed and cuddled.

"No! That's my bed!" Kimiko marched out of the closet.

"Shut up spoiled bi-Atch!" Rai cuddled closer to Shar.

"It's our turn to cuddle!" Jack said, trying to push Rai and Shar off the bed.

"Cuddle in a sleeping bag on the ground!" Shar shot up to her idea. That bed was lumpy and the sleeping bags were soft, so she dragged Rai to her sleeping bag and they got in it and cuddled.

Kimiko walked out into the hallway and screamed, "BLOODY MURDER! PEOPLE ARE DOIN' IT IN THE HALLWAY!"

"So?" Sue and Raph walked out of the closet, followed by Bob and Katnappe.

"Let's make love, Love," Rai said to his sleeping bag buddy.

"Okay, Love," they took off their clothes and tossed them out of the sleeping bag and rolled into the closet somehow, and well, they did it…

"That was scary," Katnappe took their clothes and tossed them into the closet before anyone could hear Shar's moans of pleasure.

"Life is scary," Sue said before the power went out again and Ryan Ceacrest said, "Now a word from our sponsors…"

"WHAT THE FRICK?" everyone yelled…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own most of the characters, we got the idea for the commercials from products and stuff like that, but we do own Billy, the lady, and the Orange Pixie, and the names of the commercials.

MOCE MONKEY

Billy walks up to a lady drinking moce.

"Hello, ma'am, why do you drink moce?" he asked.

"It's good?" she said.

"Why is it good?" he asked.

"The ingredients?"

"What are the ingredients?"

"No body cares just as long as it's good," she glared evilly.

Suddenly Clay shows up, "Nobody can learn the secret ingredients!" He shoots her with a gun and she dies.

"You are under arrest," Omi shows up in a police uniform.

Suddenly a group of random girls from the shows of your choice ran up saying, "He is SO ADORABLE!" And they hug him to death. No not literally you bone head!

RAR LIFE INSURANCE

"Rar," Leatherhead said horrible.

"With Rar life insurance, I have protection for my house, kids, and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. How much am I getting paid?" Don asked.

"Yeah!" Leo wanted to know.

"Young ones get back to the commercial!" Master Splinter ordered.

"Yes, Master Splinter," Don and Leo said at the same time.

Suddenly the Shredder appears, "You shall die, turtles," Shredder's feminine voice rang through their ears.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE, WE ARE DOING A COMMERCIAL!" Mikey shouted.

"Mikey, how did you get here?" Don asked.

"By the Golden Tiger Claws," Mikey holds up the Shen-gong-wu.

"Give them back," Rai ran in, followed by Shar.

"Mikey, you were supposed to stay at the temple…" Shar said with a frown.

"Can we just get this fight over with," Shredder asked.

"Sure, whatever," Rai shrugged.

The screen goes blank.

PIZZA HOUSE

"Welcome to Pizza House, home of the Pizza House, may I take your order?" William smiled making all the girls there swoon.

"Yes, I would like the pizza pan special that comes with a toy of a guy who uses fairy dust to fly," said the principle of Kadic Academy.

"Here!" William passes him a big box that has enough room to hold ten pizzas and seven toys.

"Thank you," Principle Delimas looks at William's name tag, "William?"

"Your Welcome!" suddenly the box explodes to reveal a sexy girl in a bikini.

"I'm the orange pixie," she flipped her long orange hair that matched her orange bikini. "You may have ten wishes, no rules at all."

"I wish you were my girlfriend!" William shouted.

She waved her wand and nothing happened.

"So?" the principle asked.

"I'm his girlfriend!" the pixie said getting into Williams arms bridal style.

"I wish I was rich and had a mansion!" he yelled.

"This way!" she pointed out the door. They ran away…

"Where's my pizza?" the principle asked.

"With the TMNT, of course," Nova, from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO, said.

"AH!" the principle fainted.

SQUISH SPHERES

"What's so special about this squish sphere?" Dash held up a chocolate orb.

"It's creamy chocolatness is mixed nuggets that make a squish noise when you break it in two," Jazz hugged the orb of chocolates.

"HEY!" Aang, from Avatar, yelled.

"AH! He has a stick!" Dash ran for his life.

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear me!" the Box Ghost yelled.

"AHH!" Jazz and Aang ran away.

"Hi!" Star walked up to the Box Ghost.

"AHHH! HUMAN!" he ran away for his not-life.

Star grabbed the chocolates and began to stuff her face.

Leo walks on screen.

"How did I get here?" he asked himself.

"Want to get married?" Star asked.

"Uhh…okay?" Leo said.

They ran away and got married, and Karai got jealous and decided to make Leo jealous by marrying Kirby…which it didn't, but it made…the Jonas Brothers jealous, so they married Hilary Duff to make Karai jealous, but it didn't work, so Micheal Musso got jealous and married Miley Cyrus, who married him to make Don jealous, who did…so she left Micheal and she got married and stuff to Don…their wedding got an award for the most confusing wedding ever…and they all lived happily ever after…and this was supposed to be a commercial.

R&R! Send us your commercial ideas…We'll give you virtual…soda, that's way better than virtual cake!


End file.
